Gabriel/Worldsoul
Gabriel Louis was a talented officer in the British army, Gabriel always wanted to join Overwatch, but his instincts told him to steer clear of the organization. Eventually, when Overwatch collapsed, Gabriel signed on with Helix Security International, and donned the MK XII Falcon Flight Suit, serving to protect those who could not protect themselves. However, the worst happened when Gabriel joined a squad headed to protect one of Helix’s employers from suspected TALON activity. Her squad dead before her, Gabriel fought with all his might to protect his contractor. Eventually coming out of the mission with a medal on her chest and a wound in his heart, Gabriel took to the skies, throwing himself into his work, in order to conceal the pain in his heart. Abilities: Gabriel uses his MK XII Falcon Flight Suit to perform heavy aerial bombardment in ways that catch even the best anti-air encampments off guard. * Primary Weapon: Steel Feathers: Gabriel flings the feathers on her MK XII Horus wings with deadly force, the feathers able to pierce steel walls.(Game stats: 145 m/s travel time, deals 35 damage, 4 rps, 16 round clip.) * Shift ability: Razor Wings: Gabriel flies low to the ground, slicing through all enemies in her path.(Game Stats Gabriel flies 1 meter off the ground for 2 seconds at 35 m/s, dealing 50 damage to all enemies in a 5 meter line centered on his wings. Gabriel’s hitbox is flipped on its side during Razor Wings. Gabriel flies 5 meters into the air at the end of Razor Wings. Ten second cooldown.) * E ability: Blinding Light: Gabriel shoots a ray of light from the photon Projector on his chest that burns and blinds any enemy it touches. (Game stats: fires a hitscan beam 20 centimeters wide that deals 45 damage to the first enemy it hits and blinds them for five seconds, scrambling their screen. seven second cooldown.) * Ultimate: Meteor Strike: Gabriel pulls out the explosive bomb he keeps in her suit, then performs a bombing run, dropping the bomb onto the ground 15 meters in front of where the ultimate was started.(Game stats: Deals 350-125 splash damage in a 7 meter radius, as well as blinding all in the radius for 5 seconds, plus a knockback of 3-1 meters.) * Passive: Gliding: Gabriel may use her MK XII horus suit's wings to glide through the air. (Game Stats: Gabriel may glide through the air at 12 m/s at a -15 degree elevation when flying straight. May dive or rise, but rising takes energy gained by diving, or by knockbacks. 10 energy gained/second when falling, 10 energy gained per meter of knockback, -15 energy/second when flying or on the ground, -20 energy/second when rising. May attack while gliding. Maximum 100 energy.) Gabriel may also crouch, reload, and quick melee like all other characters. Trivia: * The design for Gabriel's weapons comes from the Manga Bleach, where an enemy uses heavy steel feathers attached to wings as projectiles, and the Web Series RWBY, where a type of enemy known as a 'Nevermore' also uses detachable feather projectiles. Category:Offense